True Meaning
by Vayne358
Summary: Ragna X Nu-13. When Nu realizes the Cauldron she was meant to protect is no longer functioning, what will she do with her new freedom? Will Nu be able to make Ragna see how she really feels?
1. Chapter 1

Ragna X Nu-13

True Meaning

Nu-13, a Murakumo unit, a copy of Saya. Deep within the city of Kagutsuchi she dwelled, ready to protect the cauldron form any and all trespassers. It has been a long time since events had unfolded, and resulted in her death. The cauldron however, reconstructed her, and she continued her duty. However, something was different this time. Nu, was bored.

"Aw, why won't anything happen? I am so bored!" She complained. No one had returned to the Librarium branch since everyone disappeared when Terumi used their souls to smelt Kusanagi. Out of nowhere, tears began to roll down her face, "Ragna, where are you?"

Nu finally looked at her environment more closely, surprised as it was not part of her programming. Something was different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Was it because she was acting on her own will, and not following her programming? Nu quickly became confused, never actually having done something without her programs guiding her. Then, she just stood there. She stared at the dark wall far across from her.

"Why is it closed?" Nu wondered, the cauldron was no longer open, and from Nu's scanners, was no longer functioning, "Am I... free?"

A wave of happiness flowed over her. She could leave! She could finally see what the real world was like, and more importantly.

"Oh Ragna! I'm coming for you!" Nu was overjoyed. Nothing would stand in her way anymore. Her programming was now automatically changing based on her feelings, which were manufactured, but real. Nu was finally able to think for herself. Then she realized something as she cast her gaze on the apparatus that held her armor and weapons. She would have to bring it with her. What would people think of a young girl walking through the streets with a giant sword floating behind her? "Hmm. I know! I'll go out and see what the city is like, then I'll bring my stuff!" Nu wasn't going to go far, just a quick peak outside, then she would get her effects and begin her search.

Nu walked the corridors of the Librarium branch, the lights still working but dim. Nu had never left the Cauldron, and didn't know how to get out. There were many stairs, but Nu didn't think it was up she had to go. For some reason she couldn't comprehend, she didn't want to go up. She walked, and she walked, and she walked.

"Ugh! Where's the door?!" Nu was quickly surprised by her own sudden outburst of anger. She then felt a cold wind, and she wrapped herself in her arms, her robe not protecting her very well from the elements. It gave Nu an idea however. _The rest of the building was quite warm, so maybe the exit is nearby? _She thought to herself. She decided she didn't have anything else to do, and followed her hunch.

It was another long, and now cold, walk. After almost half an hour, Nu arrived at a large door. Assuming it was the exit, Nu slowly opened the heavy door, having to use her whole body as she did not have her battle mode active. As the door opened, she recoiled as she felt something cold land on her face. Placing a hand on her cheek to see if it was harmful, it turned out to be nothing more than water. Nu looked through the now open doorway, to see the floor outside was blanketed by snow. She felt silly, thinking it would have been something of danger to her. She stepped out into the cold air, shivering. No one was in sight, and she assumed that the city had abandoned this district after the branch was abandoned. Nu sighed, and decided to let thing play out as they would, and returned to the Cauldron to retrieve her apparatus.

Nu nervously wandered the lower section of the city, having snuck into an elevator shaft to get down discreetly. The strange section was called Orient Town, and as soon as a new face turned to look at her, they seemed to act as if it was nothing unusual. The snow was falling softly, and Nu was still incredibly cold. Suddenly, she was stopped by a tall woman.

"Oh my, you're freezing! Please come inside, I'll help you get warmed up." Nu didn't know who this person was, but her scan confirmed she was meaning what she was saying. Nu would figure out if she was a threat or not later. The stranger lead her into a clinic, and brought her to a small room with a fire.

"Please, but your, um, things down and make yourself at home. My name is Litchi by the way. What's yours?" Nu was somewhat amazed by Litchi's kindness, as she seemed to like any of the other people she had seen while walking.

"Nu."

"Would you like something hot to drink Nu?" Litchi asked. Nu nodded, and Litchi left for the kitchen.

Nu warmed her hands by the fire, staring intently at the orange flames. Litchi came back into the room with a cup of brown liquid. Nu took it, and just looked at the substance. _Is it safe? Scans don't show any harmful elements besides heat. _Cautiously, Nu sipped the liquid, and sighed as the warm drink flowed down her throat. Litchi smiled, and sat down next to her.

"Better?" Nu nodded, "What are you doing walking around in the cold?"

"I'm looking for someone." Nu said, sighing as she thought of Ragna. Litchi smiled again.

"Someone special I see." Litchi gently patted Nu's shoulder, "Well, I hope you find him or her soon. Feel free to leave whenever you're ready. If you want, you can spend the night here, it is getting late."

Nu looked out the window, and saw the sun was almost gone. Nu told Litchi she would like to spend the night. Litchi brought her to a separate room, and Nu quickly crawled into bed. She wrapped the covers tightly around herself, and drifted off to her more human mind. She dreamt of being together with Ragna. She wanted him, more than anything, and would do anything to be with him.


	2. Chapter 2

True Meaning

Chapter Two: Something Different

Nu slept easy. Ragna invaded every space of her mind, her fantasies running wild. She tossed and turned, reveling in her dreams. All she wanted was to be happy with Ragna, why couldn't he see that? Suddenly, her right eye began to feel warm. Nu awoke violently, knowing what that feeling meant.

"Ragna!" Nu exclaimed, and ran outside with her apparatus in tow. She looked franticly from side to side, trying to find out which direction Ragna was. As she looked to the right, the warmth grew, and she started to run. She apparently was causing quite the commotion, as many people started to turn on their lights and open their windows. At long last, she found him. Ragna turned to see what was going on, and instantly drew his sword. Without a moment's pause, he jabbed at her with he tip of her blade, causing many bystanders to gasp in shock. Nu adorned her Murakumo armor, yet did not return the attack. Instead, she cupped her head in her hands.

"Oh Ragna! I remember the first time you thrusted at me like that! I was so amazed!" She moaned loudly after speaking, and everyone nearby cast their gaze on Ragna in confusion.

"S-Shut up! You were dead, I saw you die! Twice in fact!" Ragna yelled, sword at the ready.

"I came back for you Ragna! The Cauldron is dead, so now we can be together. Forever." Nu slowly hovered towards Ragna, her blades down low to show she did not want to engage. Ragna did not let his guard down, "I'm free Ragna. My programming belongs to me now, I don't want you to die." As Nu spoke, she returned her armor to the apparatus, standing, completely defenseless, in front of Ragna.

"What do you want Nu?" Ragna asked, slightly dropping his guard, wondering if maybe Nu was changed now that the Cauldron she was meant to protect was gone. He noticed Nu blush slightly.

"I...I want a chance. I want to try and show you how I really feel." Nu whispered. At this point, the townsfolk had returned to their homes, leaving the two alone on the dark, moonlit street.

Ragna wasn't sure what to do. Should he just walk away? Or take Nu out, on a date? Ragna couldn't decide. Nu was dangerous, and has tried to kill him before, but was she really different now? _Come on Ragna, you're a man! A little thing like this won't mean anything. Not like I'm going to change the way I see her."_

"Alright fine. I'll take you out to dinner or something. No promises!" Ragna said, making sure Nu knew he wasn't interested. Nu didn't seem to care, and tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh thank you Ragna!" She moaned, and Ragna pulled her off him.

"Get off! I'll only do this if there is no unauthorized hugs." Ragna laid down a rule, trying to make the upcoming experience bearable. Without a word, Ragna turned towards the opposite end of the street, where a restaurant was open all day and night. Nu grabbed his coat.

"I don't want to eat, I just want to be alone with you." Nu said, staring at the floor. Ragna looked at her more closely, realizing that she was very different than before.

"Alright. The park then." As Ragna spoke, Nu held his arm tightly. Ragna sighed, and didn't even bother to tell her to get off.

Ragna and Nu walked through the dark streets of Orient Town to a nearby park. Ragna assumed this would be a good place for them to be alone, dreadful as it would be. Nu pulled Ragna to a large tree on a hill, and sat down. Ragna, deciding to be nice, sat down next to her. He noticed she was shivering, and could hear her teeth chatter. He took off his coat, and wrapped it around her. Nu looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

"This is why I love you Ragna, you seem mean, but you really do care for people" Ragna blushed slightly, and turned his head, "Ragna. Can I... tell you something?"

"I guess, depends on what it is."

"It's about my past. I want to tell you, so you know why." Even with Ragna's coat, Nu was still cold, not used to the outside world. Ragna scooted closer to her, transferring body heat. Nu sighed, and began to speak, "When I was made, I was constantly tested on. The pain was unbearable, I wanted to die. I tried to scream, to tell them to stop. But they never did. All I had to comfort me, was memories of you." Nu stared into his eyes, "You kept me alive Ragna. I love you. All I want, is to be loved."

Ragna was speechless. He had no idea that Nu had such a terrible past. Ragna, strangely, felt horrible for how he had been treating her. He should let her have a chance.

"Nu?" Ragna began, drawing her attention, "I'm sorry. If it wasn't for your sacrifice, I wouldn't have been able to bring Terumi down. I came back, kind of hoping you would be here."

"Really Ragna?!" Nu couldn't believe that Ragna had come back for her, "You came back here to find me?" Nu became confused as Ragna sighed heavily.

Then, with a gentle hand placed on the back of her head, Ragna pulled Nu in close, and kissed her. Nu's eyes widened in surprise, amazed and in ecstasy simultaneously. Nu, finally understanding, wrapped her arms around Ragna's neck. Nu moaned softly as Ragna slid his tongue into her mouth, causing her to return the movement. Ragna placed his other hand on her thigh, holding her tightly. They sat there in each other's embrace for several minutes. Nu was more happy than anyone could possibly be. She was finally with Ragna, the one who kept her alive during the torture she had gone through. After several long, lustful minutes, Ragna pulled away from Nu.

"Ragna." Nu whispered into his ear. Her body felt so warm, and she could barely contain her desires. Ragna held her tightly, and they sat there again in silence.

"It's okay Nu. I think I finally understand your feelings now. I'm sorry." Ragna hugged her tightly, whispering into her ear, "I'm so sorry." Nu wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay Ragna. I forgive you. Remember what I said, 'Nu will be with you forever Ragna'. I meant that. I love you Ragna. I want you."

"I want you to Nu. I think, that deep down inside, I always did."

"Oh, Ragna." Nu rested her head on his shoulder, tired, warm, and happy.

Ragna stood up, holding Nu in his arms. She had fallen asleep, and Ragna looked at her face. She seemed so peaceful when she was sleeping, as if she was no threat to anyone. Ragna, moving at a quick pace, walked off towards the outskirts of the city. He was taking her to a small house he built to keep a low profile when he returned to the city. Ragna began to think, and he believed hope, that him and Nu would end up staying there. He looked once again at Nu's sleeping face, and noticed a innocent smile on her face. As he walked out of the city, he wondered what the next step would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter XXX: Wish

Nu awoke to find herself laying on a soft bed, staring at a ceiling made out of wood. Nu suddenly became scared, lonely. Where was Ragna? Was he lying, and just left her somewhere? Nu sat up, and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, calm down Nu." Nu turned to see Ragna sitting by the bed, his coat draped over the chair.

"Oh Ragna, I thought..." Nu shook her head, not wanting to finish that thought, "No, never mind."

Ragna held her tightly, comforting her. Nu went for another kiss, which Ragna accepted. Ragna stood up, and looked at Nu.

"Hungry? I guess I could, try to make you something."

"I'll eat anything you give me Ragna." Nu was going to continue her subtle lewd hints, but was interrupted by a massive yawn. Ragna laughed.

"Well wake up sleepy-head. I'll be in the other room."

"Wait, where are we?"

"Oh, this is just a little shack that Jubei helped me build when I came back here." Ragna walked out, closing the door to leave Nu to her thoughts while he prepped breakfast.

Nu sat on the bed for a few minutes, thinking. _He does love me. Can I finally experience my long awaited dream? I need to know. _Nu wanted him so bad. More than she already had him. She wanted him to love her, physically. Nu, one way or another, would fulfill this dream, today. The smell of smoked meat flowed through the air, making Nu's mouth water. She opened to door, and walked towards the table where Ragna was sitting, waiting patiently.

"Hey there sleepy, made steak." Ragna pulled a chair out, sitting down next to her. Nu almost engulfed the hot meal. Ragna stared at her, and she turned to gaze back into his eyes. Nu noticed something different in his intent gaze, like he was looking at her differently.

"Ragna?" Nu asked, confused and worried. He chuckled.

"You think I'm daft Nu? I know what that dirty little mind of yours wants." Ragna pulled Nu off the chair, and held her up against the wall. She stared into his eyes, dazed with passion, "I think I'm going to grant your wish." Ragna silenced her with a strong kiss, his tongue diving into her mouth. Nu moaned, her desire rising fast. As Nu felt Ragna undoing her cloak, she almost tore of his shirt, feeling his chest and heartbeat. Nu took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor, and traced the form of his spine with her fingers, their soft skin rubbing against each other. As Nu's cloak fell to the floor, Ragna pulled off, looking like he was asking a question. Giving Nu time to deduce his query, Ragna swept her off her feet and brought her to the bedroom. Setting her on her feet, Ragna walked behind her. Looking down over her shoulder, Ragna saw just how tight Nu's clothing was, her breasts pressed tightly against her chest. Nu gasped as Ragna gently placed his hands on her tits, massaging them.

"Oh Ragna," Nu moaned, turning her head to whisper permission in his ear, "Don't worry. I have a spare pair."

Hearing this, Ragna roughly tore her clothes off. Nu, now naked, turned and pressed her fairly sizable breasts against Ragna's bare chest, moaning loudly. Ragna held her tightly, tracing her sides with his hands. Nu was on fire, and couldn't contain herself any longer. Forcefully, Nu shoved Ragna onto the bed, and he quickly sat upright on the edge. Nu was already kneeling in front of him, blushing. She placed her hands on his thighs, and gently kissed the growing bulge in his pants. She could smell him, and felt the heat coming from his crotch as the blood flowed faster. Nu finally eased his pants off, his erection popping free. Nu stared at it in amazement, eager to taste it. With only a second's pause, Nu grasped his dick, and placed it between her breasts. Moving up and down, Nu licked the tip, moaning from the taste. Slowly, she inched it into her mouth, forcing it down her throat as well. Slowly, from the base of his dick, Nu bobbed her head up and down. Ragna fell backwards onto the bed, groaning loudly. Nu, eyes closed, sucked him faster, her throat stretching from his thick member. Nu refused to remove him from her mouth, licking and swallowing as she jerked him off. Finally, Nu reluctantly took his dick out of her mouth, and stood up, staring at him intently.

"Come on Ragna, I know you want to."

Ragna stood up, turned Nu around, and picked her up by her thighs.

"Ready?" Ragna asked, the tip of his member rubbing her soft cunt. Nu's only reply, was a deep moan.

Slowly, Ragna lowered her down, entering her warm pussy. Nu bent her head back in pleasure, moaning loudly. Ragna began to thrust, moving Nu up and down in his arms in the process. Nu's mouth hung open, her tongue sticking out as she groped her breasts, reveling in her dream come true. Ragna then forced his dick as deep in as it could go. Nu's eyes rolled back into her head, overcome. Ragna raised and lowered her slender body, thrusting hard and fast, hitting her cervix. Nu turned to look at him, his eyes closed in effort. He began to groan, exhausted from his efforts, and nearing the breaking point.

"Oh Ragna! I've dreamed of this moment! Ahh!" Nu moaned into his ear, filled with lust, but pained that it was soon to end. Ragna set her feet on the floor, and pressed her gently against the wall, placing his hands on her thighs as he thrusted faster and faster. Nu moaned incoherently, her hands against the wall for support. With one final push, Ragna stuffed his cock all the way into Nu's cunt, both of them climaxing.

"Aaaah!" Nu screamed, her legs shaking. Ragna, his burst dying down, wiggled his member inside her, spraying more, "Oh! Oh Ragna." Nu moaned, and they both collapsed onto the bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

Nu stirred as Ragna gently shook her awake. She looked up at him, eyes in disbelief. _He's mine now. No one else's. _Nu smiled, then she looked down at the sheets. Ragna placed a hand on her cheek, concerned.

"Nu? Is something wrong?" Ragna grew more concerned as Nu began to cry, "What's wrong?"

"Am...am I enough?" Nu stared at him, "A Murakumo Unit. Not human, a machine. How can I ever be enough?" Nu's tears grew in number, and Ragna held her tightly.

"Nu. Shut up." Ragna gently rubbed her back, comforting her, "You're as human as anyone I've ever met. If not, you're even better."

"Do you think, one day, I could become human?" Nu wiped her tears away.

"Maybe, who knows? Either way, you're mine, and I'm yours." Ragna held her hands, and kissed her strongly, "I love you Nu. I finally realize this." Nu blushed. _My dream, it's finally come true. He loves me. He has me, and I am his._

"I love you to Ragna. I'll be with you, forever." Nu and Ragna laid back down onto the bed, and drifted off to sleep. They would never see each other on bad terms again, their love strong. Ragna would take care of Nu, and Nu would always love him, no matter what.


End file.
